Video consumers today have embraced interactive television (TV) which offers a completely unique and enjoyable experience. A growing number of consumers choose to view content via streaming alternatives because they like more control over the video content. In addition, the way people use devices to access content is changing as “multi-screening,” or the use of multiple screens simultaneously has become a normal operating mode for many consumers. Consumers are frequently using a second device in some capacity while watching television. This media multitasking may be great for consumers, but with people dividing their attention between screens, the pressure may be increased for advertisers, content creators, content providers etc., to create compelling and/or engaging viewing experiences that span devices and content delivery systems. Additionally, in-stream advertising holds the potential to tell advertisers whether viewers watched a given advertisement, whether they followed through on embedded calls-to-action, and so forth. Accordingly, the viewer's behavior may require taking a holistic approach to the content strategy by adjusting advertising strategies to fit the consumer's multi-screen behavior and the context of how consumers use each device.
Currently, additional interactive content may be included with some video content that is provided by the content owners/providers. Unfortunately, the additional content may often be very generic, minimally personalized and/or merely based on the being-consumed content. However, service providers may have more data on the user/viewer which may allow service providers to personalize the additional content more efficiently.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.